GSA
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: Edward is lonely. Edward likes Jasper. Edward's not Out. Alice's Solution? Accidently Outing him... this causes a fight and some solutions. Edward's joining Forks' High GSA Club? Mip owns Nothing!


GSA?

Edward sat with his siblings. He shook his head slightly. He was so very bored. Emmett had joined the Mechanics club with his girlfriend Rosalie. Bella had joined Fashion with her girlfriend Alice and he did not have any other friends. Well besides Jasper, he really liked Jasper.

Well he had a crush on Jasper actually... but he was not Out. Only his parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice knew he was gay. He sighed at the table, all alone. After school all of his friends were off at their club activities, at lunch they were hanging out with their club friends, so he was alone.

"Fuck..." He said, he was just so bored. He also, though he would not admit it, was lonely. He thought about joining the Music club, or Band but he did not want to play Piano publicly.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice said running up, her usual cheery self.

"Hello Alice, how may I help you today?" He said, smiling at her. She grinned bigger. She was always just so happy!

"Guess what?" She squeeled excitedly.

"You are going to stop consuming those Hyper Pills?" He smiled.

"I don't take... oh never mind! I have some great news!" She smiled, not a good smile. A mischevious smile, which was not good from Alice.

"What news, dear?" He asked sighing.

"Jasper. Is. Gay!" She said, each word getting more excited.

"Uh, okay?" He said. Inside he was dancing with joy. He had a chance! Only he didn't, he wasn't Out.

"You can get with him! You only have to... come out..." She smiled.

"There is not a chance Alice. I decided I was not going to come out until college." He smiled a little bitterly. Before he had moved to Forks he had lived in Chicago where the kids had tortured him for being Out.

They had called him names, isolated him, and beat him up all the time. He did not want to be there again, because there were some Major Homophobes around here. Last week a boy was hospatalized because he was 'queer' and Edward did not want to go there.

"You'll miss your chance! I'm Out and Proud Eddie nothing happens to me!" She grinned.

"Alice, it's different. You're a girl, the other girl's won't beat you up they just whisper behind your back. I'm a guy I'll get my ass handed to me and I can not fight for crap." he sighed. They argued some more and she left in a huff. He knew Bella would be mad at him later.

Later that day he noticed people were whispering around. He did not catch what they said but it was directed at him. He could read people like they were books, so he could tell. He walked out of school on his way to his car.

"Hey Cullen I heard you were a QUEER!" Mike yelled. Edward flinched a little, it brought back some bad memories.

"Where exactly did you hear that Newton?" He said cooly.

"Jessica heard you and Alice at lunch, she heard you were not openly queer, why is that? You want to see us in the locker room without suspicion?" He sneered, sounding idiotic.

"Of course not Newton, I have better standards than you. If I were to check anyone out in the locker room he would not be some chubby football player who happens not to be able to even _play_." Edward said. Mike stood there for a minute.

Before Edward could walk off Mike punched him in the face, making him fall hard on his ass. It stung really bad , and Edward had to fight off tears. He got up quickly, if you stayed on the ground they would kick you.

He was grabbed from the back and restrained. Not good, not good at all. A few punches later and Edward was on the ground again and was being kicked, and he was crying. That was embarrasing.

"Aw is the FAGGOT crying?" Mike said delivering a kick.

"Well let's give him a good reason to cry!" Tyler laughed, stomping on his ribs. Then pulling him up. Mike was about to punch him again, so Edward closed his eyes. He heard someone hitting someone else, but he did not feel anything. He was let go and fell.

He heard some fighting but stayed on the ground with his eyes closed. He would pretend to be passed out, that usually made people leave... A few minutes later it stopped and Edward was being picked up. He _couldn't _open his eyes now, and he drifted into darkness.

A while later Edward was opening his eyes. It was blurry at first but it passed rather quickly. He looked around, it was an unfamiliar room. Where was he? He jumped up, which hurt.

"Whoa, calm down there, Ed." A sweet southern accent said. He looked over to see Jasper.

"What's going on?" He asked. A little disoriented. Jasper smiled and handed him some water, it was only then Edward realized he was thristy. It was also then he realized he was in the Hospital.

"You got into a fight. Why would you get into a fight with Newton and Crowley? You are just a little bit small to be fighting the football team." Jasper laughed.

"I wasn't in a fight, I just said they were not good football players and they attacked me." Edward laughed. It had happened before, in Chicago. A few times, moslty because he had fun fucking with the football stars. They were all so homophobic and Edward could read a few of them were gay themselves.

"Well Ed, that was not the smartest decision ever. Here I thought you were a smart boy." Jasper smiled.

"I am smart... when it comes to not homophobic situations, it's not my fault they are stupid..." Edward grinned.

"My my Mr. Darkside. I din't know you had one..."

"I do... Why exactly are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Edward asked. He didn't mind, it _was_ Jasper. He had liked Jasper since the month after he had moved to Forks. They were History partners. Two years later he _still_ liked him.

"Well I stopped the fight. Newton and Crowley should leave you alone now, but I wanted to know if you would consider joining the GSA club?" Jasper asked looking at his feet. Edward could tell Jasper was a little nervous asking.

"GSA? What's that?" Edward had seen some posters lately but he had not really payed them any attention.

"Gay-Straight Alliance. We are trying to reduce homophobia in the school..." Jasper smiled. "I would very much like it if you joined, we don't have many members that had too much trouble from the homophobes."

"So you want a poster boy?" Edward laughed. That was nice.

"No sir. We just want to show it is out there. Most of our Lesbians at the school make our club along with some straight allies we are lacking in the male sort. Most gay guys don't want to come out due to not wanting to end up here with three broken ribs, a bruised torso, and two black eyes. Your nose is also sort of bruised, not the most charming i've ever seen you but you always have that adorable element." Jasper smiled. Edward blushed.

"You are a very smooth talker Mr. Whitlock." Edward laughed.

"Will you join Ed? I know we have not really hung out as much lately, but I do miss that cynical guy I used to hang out with. Anyway, you get to join a club, sit with people at lunch, have somewhere to go after school, loads of company, some protection from the vengeful football team, minus Newton and Crowley who were expelled. I got off on self-defense... Oh and if you want you can press charges it was a hate crime, and assault, oh and a guy who will bug you to go on a date with him until you say yes."

"What?" Edward asked, confused. Who?

"Edward Cullen I have had a bit of a crush on you since tyou showed zero passion in our History class and still aced it. Would you consider going on a date with me the friday after you are released? Probably next friday..."

Edward opened his mouth then closed it. Then opened it then got confused and closed it. "I'll join your club... and you'll have to meet my mom before the date because she wants to know who to look for if I get kidnapped."

"Well I have no problems with that, if you meet my mama who wants to meet the guy i've been talking about since I came out." Jasper laughed and Edward blushed.

"Then it is settled... I guess." He said both laughed a little.

_Ten Years Later_

Jasper walked into his house in San Francisco. He was an Equal Rights Attorney, married to a great and fairly famous Pianist. "I'm home." Jasper called.

"Hey Jazz how was your day?" Edward called from the kitchen.

"I got to sue a school for canceling prom because they did not want a baby dyke attending." Jasper laughed. "They are making a GSA."

"I remember our Rainbow club days, Alice had a blast there."

"Remember when we got Emmett to join? He was most likely the starightest person at the school."

"I know right?" Edward laughed, walking into Jasper pulling him into a hug. "I love you baby."

"I love you mo-ore!" Jasper sang, before picking Edwrad up and hauling him off to his bed.


End file.
